Naruto the Kitsuzuka
by ChildofWar
Summary: What if Naruto had a fox partner like Kiba's dog partner? What if Kyuubi was a girl? Why am I ranting? ha ha ha, jk. Follow their adventures. Naruto/Harem story. NO lemons.
1. The Begining

CoW- Hey everybody darkpegasus here, I was wondering if I could get one of my least favorite characters out here to do the disclaimer.

Sakura- Ha. Who's the baka that is gonna do it?

CoW- You are Sakura.

Sakura- Haha very funny. Seriously though who is going to do it, I know I'm not going to.

CoW- Yes you are or I will punish you.

Sakura- Yea right what are you going to do huh Writer-baka?

CoW- Easy, this.

dp01 walks over to his computer, types up something, and e-mails it.

Lee- Yosh, Sakura-chan. Writer-sama told me you want to go on a date with me finally.

Lee ran up, grabbed Sakura's hand and ran for them to go on a date.

CoW- Damn it I was hoping to get someone else to do the work for me. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then Naruto would have an awesome dojutsu that is even better than the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan.

"blah blah blah" people talking

'blah blah blah' people thinking

**"blah blah blah"** demon/summon talking

**'blah blah blah' **demon/summon thinking

**"**blah blah blah**"** divine being speaking

**'**blah blah blah**'** divine being thinking

**_Raiton: Lightning Spear Jutsu_**

Naruto The Kitsuzuka

-6 years ago-

We start our story in the Village Hidden in The Leaves. It's around nine o' clock at night and very dark in the village, most of the light seen is from the fires of the aftermath of one of their villages greatest disasters. For you see tonight they were attacked by the fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune. The only reason they had survived the terrible creature's attack is that the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed it away into a two-hour-old newborn baby boy. That newborn boy was Naruto Uzumaki. We are now in Konoha's village council room.

"I say we kill him!" Screeched Sakuya Haruno. Making people wonder for yet another time if the Haruno family are a new species of howler monkey, instead of being human.

"I agree." Stated a no-name council member from the civilian side.

"No we should turn him into Konoha's greatest weapon to ever come." Stated the village elder named Danzo.

"ENOUGH!" The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, shouted at the council. "No harm shall befall the child, we are not turning him into a mindless weapon like your ROOT, and I declare the information on the Kyuubi's sealing an S-Rank village secret where only I and when the time comes that he learns of the truth of the beast, Naruto can talk about it to anyone. Also I am making it a law that anyone who talks about it, besides anyone that Naruto or I give permission, shall be immediately executed for treason." And with that he walked out of the council room to go back to his office. Once he got there he layed Naruto in his crib, sat in his chair, lit his pipe, and started to read his graphic porn novel 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

-Now-

It is now mid September. Naruto is now 6 years old and walking in the forest around Konoha when he came across a fox kit laying with its mother a few inches away, laying down bleeding from a severe cut on her leg and a stump where her tail was supposed to be. When it saw him it curled up its lips into a toothless snarl.

"It is ok little one I just want to help." Naruto said as he held up his hands in a surrendering position.

The kit seeing this and not sensing any harmful intentions lessened it's snarl and moved away a little for Naruto to take a look and see what was wrong and noticed the injuries, seeing that they were fresh since there was not a lot of blood on the ground.

Naruto gasped when he was done and saw the mother fox was starting to go into shock. He turned to look at the kit and asked, "Can I bring her into the village? There is a vet near the clan compound of the family that use dogs as partners. I'm sure they would help us."

The kit looked him in the eyes looking for any sign of deception only to find only worry and sadness. It nodded to him and ran up his clothes only to stop at his neck and lay around it as a scarf to get comfortable. Naruto laughed at the kit's actions and picked the mother up as gently as he could. With that he started to take a shortcut through the forest to arrive at the 'dog people's' compound walls, and went to the veterinary hospital.

Once he got there he opened the door and asked the lady at the front desk if a vet could help the mother fox, only for her to yell, "Get out of here demon. And take your horrid kind with you."

Only for him to reply, "But this is the only pet hospital in Konoha, and she is going to die if you guys do not help her!"

During this a trio of huskies looked at the ones yelling and one of them went into the back. When it came back it was with a woman who had short semi-spiky hair, had some sort of red tribal like markings, had around a large C-cup to a low D-cup for a breast size, and she was around 5'9" tall.

When she saw what Naruto was carrying she gasped and ran over to him to take a better look at the mother fox. When she was done looking over the fox she looked up to see who it was and concernedly asked him, "What happened?"

"I do not know. I found her like this with this kit guarding her like a child does a parent when the parent is hurt so I asked if I could take a look at the injuries and then to bring her here to get help. But when I got here the lady at the desk started to yell at me calling me a demon and to leave and take my kind with me, whatever that means." Naruto replied honestly without a hint of deceit.

"Alright bring her back here with me and I will do the best I can." The feral looking lady told him. When they got to a room with a cold steel table in the middle she told him to set the fox mother down gently on the table and started to work on the mother fox. When she was done she told Naruto that the mother fox would have to stay there for the rest of the week. She then asked to take a look at the kit to give it a check-up. When he went to leave he felt the fox kit jump down onto the chair next to him.

"I am sorry but you can not stay here. Tell you what if it is ok with the vet lady than I will bring you here everyday to see your mother and how she is doing, will that be ok with you?" He asked looking at the newly found out female fox kit who looked up at him with new-found hope in her eyes. She nodded at him and with that she climbed up around his neck again. When Naruto was halfway home he remembered a question he needed to ask the vet lady. So he turned around and started to go back to the vet hospital. When he got there he saw the vet lady who helped him was just about done locking up and walked up to her as she finished locking up the veterinary hospital. He asked her, "Excuse me miss. Can you help me one more time, please."

"Sure, what is wrong?" She asked him.

"I do not know what to feed her." He said pointing at the kit sleeping peacefully around his neck.

She then thought for a second and said, "You have to feed her a special formula as she is no more than two weeks old, come with me I have some you can use at my house." And with that she lead him to her compound. When they got there she led him into the head house. "Mom, where do we keep the animal formula?" The lady yelled.

"Why do you need formula Hana?" Asked another voice from what sounded like another room of the house.

"Because this little boy here needs some." The newly named Hana yelled back.

At the mention of a little boy the other voice started to walk towards them and when it reached them he saw it was Tsume Inuzuka, the head of the Inuzuka clan. Tsume is around 5' 11", has large E-cup breasts, and the same type of tribal markings as Hana. When Tsume saw him or more specifically what he had around his neck. She asked Hana, "What is with the kit?"

"This little boy brought in the girl's mother because of some serious injuries and since she could not stay with her mother she wanted to stay with him so that is why he is here and why he needs some formula." Hana replied.

"Okay, I understand. Why don't you put her down with the puppies and come with me, I will help you get the stuff you need. Ok?" Tsume asked as she saw a little fear in Naruto's eyes while Hana told her what happened.

"Ok." Naruto replied timidly.

As he was following her he was looking around and when they passed a window that showed a brown haired boy around his age practicing a jutsu with a very small white coated puppy that had brown on the back of it's ears.

When Tsume noticed that her tail had disappeared she back-tracked until she found him at the window transfixed at the training he was seeing. She cleared her throat and said, "That is my son Kiba and his partner Akamaru."

"…" She heard him say.

"I am sorry but what was that?" She asked him.

"I said he needs to up his speed, from what it looks like he is trying to use a speed based taijutsu style." Naruto stated again.

"Yes, I have been trying to get him to realize that for about a month now but he wont listen to me or his sister." The clan head stated disappointedly.

"I think I might be able to help him with that, if you want that is." Naruto told her, getting used to being around her.

"But the style is a clan style how can you help him?" She asked him wondering what he meant by help Kiba.

"Not the style, but his speed itself." Naruto stated. "I know that certain clans keep certain styles for themselves. I just understand a style by watching it once and then help whoever is using it to get the maximum potential out of the style that they can."

Tsume thought for a second and said, "Sure, if you can help him that is. The door to get out there is over here." With that said she lead Naruto to a door that lead to the training ground Kiba and Akamaru were in. When she was done she went to the window and watched after she opened it to listen in on them.

As Kiba was about to start through another set of katas he stumbled when he heard someone say, "You are too slow for that style."

When Kiba got back up he looked at naruto and wondered who he is. "Who are you and how did you get in here. This is a compound training ground." He asked curiously.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Kiba and this little guy is Akamaru." Kiba stated while pointing to whoever he was introducing.

"What I was saying was that you need to work on your speed. As you are right now you are too slow for the taijutsu style you were performing just now." Naruto stated.

"No I am not." Kiba stated getting agitated.

"Yes you are, and if you do not believe me the try to hit me while using that style by itself. I will only dodge just to show you. If you can scratch me in ten minutes then I will admit I was wrong. If you do not scratch me by then, you have to let me help you with your speed. How does that sound?" Naruto stated confidently.

'Kid you just made your first mistake, you put yourself at a disadvantage on purpose' Tsume thought while watching.

"Deal." Kiba said confidently.

And with that they started the spar. Kiba started out with a leg sweep and followed up with a left jab. Naruto jumped over the leg sweep and landed on Kiba's arm after the jab failed. After that Kiba started to get angrier and angrier and soon his taijutsu got sloppy and became that of what a brawler would use. Around the final three minutes Kiba shouted about how Naruto needed to stay still longer.

When the ten minutes were up Tsume was shocked that Naruto was not even scratched and was only barely breathing hard and even more when he said, "So where do you want me to start training you on your speed at? I'm holding you to your word and am going to help you with it."

"Why don't you come over here and help him. I'm sure that the villagers wouldn't want you two to be bothering them, and it is going to tire you out so you can not go to a training ground since Kiba would not make it home until late. It will also be easier for you to come here after you take the kit to see her mother, by the way have you thought about a name for her yet the kit I mean." Tsume said as she was walking towards them.

"Yea I was thinking I would name her Vixen."

When she got to them she continued, "I'm sure that Akamaru wouldn't mind another playmate especially since they are around the same age, would you Akamaru?"

"Alright, I can see the reasoning behind that option so when do you want me to start Inuzuka-sama?" Naruto asked her after giving the choice some thought.

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" Kiba asked.

"No you said you would let him help you if you couldn't touch him in ten minutes and you didn't so you get no say in this, and why don't you start tomorrow, say…9:30 in the morning?"

"Sure, that gives Vixen an hour to visit then we can come here and I can help Kiba with his speed." Naruto replied.

"Oh yea, we still have to get you some formula for Vixen. Come on lets go get some."Tsume said.

As they were getting the formula Tsume accidentally saw under his shirt and frowned thinking about how stupid and monsterous the villagers are to do this to the poor boy in front of her.

"Is something wrong Inuzuka-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Can you stay with us for dinner." Tsume said.

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want to be a burden to you and your family." Naruto replied with a tinge of sadness.

"You're not a burden, this is my way of saying thank you." She said.

"I have no choice in this do I?" He asked.

"Nope." Tsume said with a wide smile.

After dinner Naruto had to head home since he had gotten Vixen right after dinner and once he got there he went straight to bed and had an interesting dream.

Naruto woke up in a sewer like place. When he started to look around he finally noticed the place. The walls were a pale gray, There was a water like substance on the floor. The only color in the room he was in aside from the black and gray were five red pipes and four blue pipes.

When Naruto got to a colossal room he heard a booming voice say,** "Why have you come here mortal?"**

When Naruto looked up he saw the Kyuubi was standing in front of him. Naruto replied to the leviathan of a beast, "I did not come here on purpose, I thought that you called me here."

**"**I have called you here Naruto.**" **A new voice replied.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the strange being.

**"Why have you come here Shinigami!" **Kyuubi shouted with so much malice that the pressure alone has knocked Naruto on his behind.

**"**I have come to make you a deal, if you accept you will be sent to heaven and will be proclaimed as a redeemed savior. The deal is that you will give the boy here your power and make him like an Inuzuka but instead of a dog his partner will be a fox. If you choose not to take the deal then the boy will still get your power and you will still die but you will be going to hell when I leave.**"**


	2. The Meeting

CoW- Hey everybody darkpegasus here, and today I have to do the disclaimer myself because everybody is missing. If you see Naruto tell him that if he suggests we all go out and party again that I will either kill him or have Jiraiya teach Sasuke all of Minato's jutsu, including the **Rasengan**

Naruto- No not those jutsu I am here right now so please do not let the teme learn those jutsu

CoW-Never mind people Naruto is here. As for you Naruto(CoW activates Ninpo: Creepy Stare Jutsu) If you ever have us party like that again, I. WILL. KILL. YOU. OFF. Got it.

Naruto-Yes author-sama, can you please turn off the jutsu now?

CoW- Fine. (Deactivates the jutsu) Wimp, go run to Suna and back and I will forgive you but if you stop running then I will make it to where you will run to Ame instead.

Naruto- Yes sir!

Naruto takes off running to Suna.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then Naruto would have started ANBU when he was 13 because of his stealth and espionage skills.

"blah blah blah" people talking

'blah blah blah' people thinking

**"blah blah blah"** demon/summon talking

**'blah blah blah' **demon/summon thinking

**"**blah blah blah**"** divine being speaking

**'**blah blah blah**'** divine being thinking

**_Donton: Field of Spikes Jutsu_**

Last time on Naruto The Kitsuzuka

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the strange being.

**"Why have you come here Shinigami!" **Kyuubi shouted with so much malice that the pressure alone has knocked Naruto on his behind.

** "**I have come to make you a deal, if you accept you will be sent to heaven and will be proclaimed as a redeemed savior. The deal is that you will give the boy here your power and make him like an Inuzuka but instead of a dog his partner will be a fox. If you choose not to take the deal then the boy will still get your power and you will still die but you will be going to hell when I leave.**"**

Now

**"You know, you really are not giving me a choice in this so I accept." **Kyuubi said lowering its massive head.

"Shinigami-sama, what did you mean by 'a redeemed savior', and if I am getting Kyuu's power then am I going to become a demon too? Also where are we?"

**"**He he he no kid you wont become a demon. All of the power will be changed into your chakra. Don't think that there are only good things coming out of this though, because you will have to work hard for hours just to learn enough control for a jutsu. As for where we are, we are inside your mindscape.**"** The mighty God of death said.

"If I am getting his power can I have a copy of all of his intelligence? I may not be the smartest in class but I know that it will help me with my training, and with what my treacherous teachers are trying to teach me I will need all the help I can get." Naruto asked slightly miffed at the thought of his teachers trying to ruin his education.

**"**Why not. I think you could use the help from it but you will need to spend a few hours in your memory room then to organize it.**"**

"In that case can I only have a copy of his consciousness instead? The only difference I will need is that it will train me in the shinobi way."

**"**Surethatmakesmoresenseanyway.**" **The mighty deity replied. **"**As for what I meant by a redeemed savior, the nine bijuu were supposed to protect the humans but their power had corrupted them and they turned bloodthirsty and evil.**"**

"How come you do not redeem them all?" Naruto asked innocently.

**"**Because I am pushing it already by coming for Kyuubi so I need someone to defeat them so I can come and judge them afterwards.**" **The mighty being replied. **"**Wouldyoubewillingtodefeatthemforme? I will give you one hour with your parents for every tail the beast has when you defeat it. If you beat all of them then you will have spent forty-five hours with your parents not counting the three hours each of their sealed chakra inside of you. To access that feature you simply need to think about them inside here and wish for them to be here.**"**

"I have two more questions then I am done. First who are my parents? And second are you a boy or a girl?"

**"**He he he funny, your parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. As for your second question I am a girl.**" **The newly noted goddess replied.

"Take that all you sexist bastards, one of the most powerful beings in the world is a girl!" Naruto screamed at the sky.

In the Inuzuka compound a boy named Kiba Inuzuka sneezed.

**"**It is time to go Kyuubi, live a nice long life and I will see you in a few years. Also all of the bijuu are girls.**" **ShesaidtoNarutohappily.

"Thank you for everything Lady Shinigami. I enjoyed your presence here today." Naruto said in a tired voice as they all left his mindscape.

When Naruto got up he noticed that he was slightly taller, maybe four or five inches taller. He also felt stronger, as if he could take on all five kages and win.

**"Naruto-kun come in here so I can talk with you about your training and get a regimen set up."** Naruto heard.

"Kyuubi is that you?" Naruto asked aloud.

**"Yes Kit but you need to think your answers so people don't think you are going crazy."** Kyuubi responded to him so she could get him to hurry up and get in there with her.

'Okay Kyuu-chan…umm Kyuu-chan how do I get in there again.'

**"Sit down in the lotus position,close your eyes, and focus on coming in here."** Kyuubi's surprisingly calm voice echoed in his head.

Naruto did as she said and he felt his consciousness being pulled inside of himself and he soon found himself inside of his mindscape by Kyuubi who was no longer inside of the cage.

**"Naruto-kun can you please change the scenery, it is too depressing for me and since I am going to live in here I would like it if it would be more comfortable." **She stated.

"Sure thing Kyuu-chan." He replied.

**"Thank you Naruto-kun."** She stated happily.

With that Naruto sat down and focused on how to change the mindscape from its depressing sewer state to a new area. When he was done he opened his eyes and they both saw a white flash. After the flash was gone Kyuubi had tears in her eyes as she looked around.

"I thought that since you are the queen of demons that I should give you the best I can do and only the best." Naruto stated happily as he had led her around the area that he had imagined.

The area had a large three story Japanese style house. Outside of the house was the largest field of flowers Kyuubi had ever seen in her life. There were many different types of colors and shapes for the flowers. To name a few, there were roses, tulips, morning glories, violets, and carnations. Along with the flowers there were a few sakura trees that were in full bloom and some were even falling as Kyuubi looked around with tears in her eyes. In that instance Naruto noticed how beautiful she looked with all of the petals falling and he immediately blushed and looked away hoping that she did not notice.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, she did see his blush and she smirked as she wiped away her tears and walked over to him.** "Thank you so much Naru-kun,"** She said as she kissed his cheek. **"And you look cute with that blush and star struck combo look that you had before you looked away. Come on let's go inside and see what you made for me."**

"Sure thing Kyuu-hime." Naruto said not noticing the change in affectionates that he used.

When they got inside of the house, Kyuubi tackled Naruto into a giant hug, not noticing that she was pushing his head into her large soft breasts.** "Thank you so very much Naru-kun," **Shesaid as she was crying. **"What did I do to deserve this? I am your reason for a hell on Earth of a life, so why not punish me?"**

"…" Was his muffled cry.

When she noticed the vibrations on her chest she gasped as he went limp. When she removed him from her breasts she noticed that he was unconscious and had a large perverted smile on his face.

When Naruto woke up he noticed that he was in the master bedroom that was on the second floor of the house. The first floor was an indoor onsen(hot spring), a giant living room, a dojo, a bathroom, and a kitchen. The entire third floor was a library. The library was for their training or just for a good book to read. The second floor was all bedrooms, eight to be exact. "What happened?" He groggily asked himself. When he got assalted by the memories he started to blush and had a small speck of blood coming out of his nose.

**"Oh, so my little Naru-kun is a pervert? I didn't expect that but oh well as always perverts must be punished." **Naruto turned and saw Kyuubi standing by the closet door.

"I am not a pervert, I am a pervert basher. And that blood was just because I just remembered why I passed out, which, by the way, was not my fault. You tackled me into a hug not the other way around." He replied firmly.

**"Fine lets go to the library to plot out your training schedule, but first I want you to tell me why when we were outside you looked at me with a blush on your face."** Kyuubi stated calmly.

"…" He mumbled.

**"What was that?"** She asked him trying to get him to tell her and hopefully confirm her hopes.

"…" He mumbled again.

**"Just a little bit louder now, please."** She asked him giving him the dreaded **_Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu_**.

"Fine I said that I thought that you looked cute. There happy?" He asked her getting slightly agitated.

His anger quickly subsided when she glomped him saying,** "Aww thank you Naru-kun, you are not too bad yourself."** As she kissed his cheek. **"Now carry me up the stairs to the library…please."** She asked him using the scourge of man's existence while using chakra, the dreaded **_Ultimate Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu_**.

"Ok, climb on Kyuu-hime. I will carry you this once so do not get used to it, ok?" Naruto asked her as he caved in to the ultimate version of the female sex's greatest weapon on their men.

**"Ok Naru-kun what ever you say. Just hurry up and pick me up and carry me."** She retorted happily as he reluctantly agreed and picked her up bridal style and started walking up the stairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs they entered the library and started to work on his training schedule while cuddling without even noticing that they were.

Naruto's Training Schedule

4:30am-5:30am... Wake Up/Get Ready

5:30am-6:00am... Breakfast

6:00am-8:00am... Laps Around The Village

8:00am-11:00am... Taijutsu

11:00am-12:00pm... Genjutsu

12:00pm-12:30pm... Lunch

12:30pm-3:30pm... Fuinjutsu

3:30pm-4:00pm... Chakra Manipulation

4:00pm-5:00pm... Ninjutsu

5:00pm-7:00pm... Chakra Control

7:00pm-9:00pm... Kenjutsu

9:00pm-9:30pm... Dinner

9:30pm-10:00pm... Side Projects

(Side Projects are Biology, Chemistry, and Chakra Theories)

10:00pm... Bedtime

With this schedule Naruto is supposed to use it every day until the academy starts again next year. Naruto, after they finish the schedule, notices how they are on the couch in the library. Not wanting to ruin it he just lays there listening to Kyuubi's breath waiting for her to fall asleep so he can move her to her bed downstairs. After he puts her to sleep he walks outside and once he is outside he looks out at a lake that he made that was in the back of the mansion. After that he leaves hos mindscape and goes to sleep outside of his mind.

Should I give naruto the fox summoning contract as a part of this story? PM me for your answer.


	3. What Should I Do?

Should I write a larger amount of 1000 word chapters or should I stay at 2000 words a chapter?

If I do a 1000 word chapter then I would update faster. If I do a 2000 word chapter then I will update slower.

What should I do?

Also check out my poll on my profile.

Finally if anybody would like to send lemons to me so that I can post it I would highly appreciate it, You will get full credit for the lemon.


	4. The Start of My Training

CoW: Hello everybody today is a great day to post a chapter, I hope that everybody enjoys this story as I am going to focus on this story for now. Today we have Neji here to do the disclaimer.

Neji: Why me?

CoW: Because I felt like it, got it.

Neji: Well I still will not do it and you can not force me to.

CoW walks toward his computer and starts typing.

CoW: Oh yeah Neji want to make a bet on it? I win and you do the disclaimer while wearing a jumpsuit like Lee's and Guy's, if you win I will do the disclaimer and can not bother you about it ever again.

Neji: Fine, I am all for it.

CoW continues typing but starts reading as he types.

CoW: Just as Neji, Guy, and Lee start running to the largest gay motel they remember that Neji is not wearing anything but his under shorts from his claiming his love to Guy and Lee in front of TenTen. They had barely gotten away as she had been throwing her weapons screaming about how she would kill them for him to finally love her as she had been his fan girl since the academy.

Neji: Fine I will do the stupid disclaimer just stop saying those things.

CoW: Good now was that so hard Neji?

Neji: Disclaimer: CoW do not own Naruto. If he did then my fate would be sealed as a gay freak lover.

"blah blah blah" people talking

'blah blah blah' people thinking

**"blah blah blah"** demon/summon talking

**'blah blah blah'**demon/summon thinking

**"**blah blah blah**"** divine being speaking

**'**blah blah blah**'** divine being thinking

_**Suiton: Water Snake Jutsu**_

Last time on Naruto The Kitsuzuka

Naruto's Training Schedule

4:30am-5:30am... Wake Up/Get Ready

5:30am-6:00am... Breakfast

6:00am-8:00am... Laps Around The Village

8:00am-11:00am... Taijutsu

11:00am-12:00pm... Genjutsu

12:00pm-12:30pm... Lunch

12:30pm-3:30pm... Fuinjutsu

3:30pm-4:00pm... Chakra Manipulation

4:00pm-5:00pm... Ninjutsu

5:00pm-7:00pm... Chakra Control

7:00pm-9:00pm... Kenjutsu

9:00pm-9:30pm... Dinner

9:30pm-10:00pm... Side Projects

(Side Projects are Biology, Chemistry, and Chakra Theories)

10:00pm... Bedtime

With this schedule Naruto is supposed to use it every day until the academy starts again next year. Naruto, after they finish the schedule, notices how they are on the couch in the library. Not wanting to ruin it he just lays there listening to Kyuubi's breath waiting for her to fall asleep so he can move her to her bed downstairs. After he puts her to sleep he walks outside and once he is outside he looks out at a lake that he made that was in the back of the mansion. After that he leaves hos mindscape and goes to sleep outside of his mind.

-Now-

We now find Naruto wakingn up in his bed in his apartment waking up. As he looks at his alarm clock he sees that it is 4:30 in the morning.

'Good morning Kyuu-chan.' Naruto thought to Kyuubi tiredly.

**"Good morning Naruto-kun, how are you?"** Kyuubi responded to him happily.

'What put you in such a good mood, Kyuu-chan? You are usually never this happy in the morning.' Naruto thought to her happy that she was in a good mood.

**"Nothing Naru-kun I just feel like I had the best sleep of my entire existence."** She stated in her semi-happy semi-groggy state.

'So I never realized this until now but why did you attack the village, I mean you don't seem evil from what I felt?' Naruto asked her in slight confusion.

**"I will tell you after your training for the day, okay?"** She asked in a slightly embarrassed voice.

'Okay.' He stated simply, willing to let the subject drop for now.

- 6:00 A.M. -

We now find Naruto heading toward the walls of the Hidden Leaf Village also known as Konohagakure or Konoha for short.

'Okay so how many laps do you want me to do today, Kyuu-chan?' Naruto asked the kind fox being.

**"I want you to run around the village for as long as you can, but I expect that you at least run 5 laps. Every day you will continue to increase the amount because if you do not then no spare time for you. You will be running for all of your free time not counting food breaks."** She stated in a malitaristic voice that startled him into running.

- 8:00 -

**"Okay today is the only day that I will teach you a Jutsu during another class than your Ninjutsu class. This Jutsu ic called **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. It creates a clone that is solid and can help you learn anything that is mental. You can not use them for physical exercises as they will not help with your muscles. Okay here is how you do the Jutsu, do this handsign and give as much chakra as you can and yell **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, I will then with your permission and help, take over one of the shadow clones and you will have the rest sit around us in a circle formation and watch us while we work on your Taijutsu so that when you gain there memories you will see if you need any help in any of the parts of my style, okay?"** She asked firmly.

'Okay Kyuu-chan.'

Naruto responded just as firmly as he formed the handsign that she had shown him and with that he cried "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

As he said that he saw several puffs of smoke and had walked over to the nearest one. He put his hand on it and then tried to encourage Kyuubi to take control of the clone's body.

**"Thank you. Now lets get started so that I can teach you the **Demon Fox Style** of Taijutsu."** As she said that she got into the beginning stance of the form that she is going to teach him.

- 11:00 -

**"Okay Naruto now we will work on your Genjutsu. Genjutsu is the art of illusion. You create a Genjutsu by forcing your chakra into your enemy's system to cause it to affect them. While they affect the mind they can not affect the body. Say that I scratch you in a Genjutsu, you will feel like you were scratched but you would not see it. We will for now only work on breaking them for now, but if you get your chakra control high enough then I will start teaching you some of my Demonic Illusions. Now, Genjutsu is split into three categories: Demonic, Ocular, and Regular. Demonic are ones that can affect your opponents body but not like you think, in some cases they can do anything from making you see your version of Hell to binding you to an illusionary tree that you can appear to be coming out of to slit the opponent's neck. Now onto Ocular. Ocular Genjutsu can only be used by eye contact, most people use their Dojutsu to enhance the illusion. Finally there is the Regular Genjutsu. These Regular illusions are mainly used for things like disorienting the enemy or completely hiding your presence. For now though I will only teach you how to break them. There are three ways to break a Genjutsu. First is to cause self inflicted pain like a cut in the leg or a broken finger. Second is to emit a chakra pulse to disrupt the flow of the opponents chakra that is in your system. And finally you can have someone else run their chakra through yours to help you fight it."** With that she started to teach him how to break out of Genjutsu.

- 12:30 -

**"Okay Naruto, now we will work on your Fuinjutsu. I need you to go to the store and get a beginner Fuinjutsu set. Once you get there and get the set you will also need to get a bokken and some chakra paper, later in the year if you progress fast enough then I will teach you how to create a sentient sword."** She said as a teacher might say to their class.

'Ok Kyuu-chan, whatever you say.' Naruto said to her as he started walking towards the village from his training ground.

- 10 minutes later -

'Okay I got all of the stuff that you had told me to.'

**"Good now I want you to get a kunai and cut your hand to let some blood flow into the plain ink, this allows your blood to mix in and make it so that the seals that you make are more powerful when you use them because they will be honed in on your signature."** Kyuubi explained to him getting back into 'teacher mode' as Naruto started calling it.

So as Kyuubi said he had cut his hand, a couple of times due to his regenerative rate that proves that he ia an Uzumaki, and held it over the ink so that his blood would drip into the ink bottle. After that he shook the bottle for about five minutes before Kyuubi said to stop.

**"Okay now I want you to start practicing writing your name nicely. You can use shadow clones to help you if you want but that would require making more ink. So do it by yourself for today and tomorrow you can start using shadow clones."** She said as she layed down in his mind.

**'I wonder if he can ever truly achieve his dream.'** Kyuubi shook her head at these thoughts.** 'It does not matter, as I will always assist him in his life and ensure that he will make what ever dreams he has come true.'** She thought this lying down to take a fox nap.

- 3:30 -

'Kyuu wake up it is 3:30 in the afternoon and it is time to switch subjects.' Naruto thought loudly to her on purpose trying to wake her up for his next lesson.

**"Okay okay I am up."** She said in a slightly grouchy tone.** "Okay for this lesson you will need to focus your chakra into your hands and try to form claws, if you use these claws while using your Taijutsu style that I have shown you how to use then the damage will be increased. If you get enough control then you will be able to use elemental chakra for the claws to maximize the possible damage to be dealt. Until I deem you good enough then you will only focus on making non elemental claws. Now get started."** As she said this Kyuubi went back into teacher mode.

- 4:00 -

**"Okay, now I need you to focus your chakra into a slip of the chakra paper. Once you do this there are five things that can possibly happen. First the paper can crumple up into a ball, This happening would mean that you have an affinity for lightning. Second is that it could turn into dust, this means that you would have an affinity for earth. Third is that the paper can turn into water, it is kind of self explanatory for that one. Fourth is that the paper can burn, yet again it is self explanatory. Finally the fifth possible reaction is that the paper splits into tiny pices, this means that you have wind."** Kyuubi explained.** "If you are lucky you may have two elements but most people that have more than one element have a bloodline that is an elemental combination. For example your Shodaime, he had the Mokuton bloodline so he had water and earth. There are some special effects to this paper in case you do not have a blooodline but have two natures if you have a bloodline then a part of the card will show it."**

As Kyuubi said this Naruto was sitting intently while listening to his miniature lecture. After Kyuubi was finished and told him to, Naruto pushed his chakra into the card and it gave them a large surprise at the reaction.

Cliffhanger no Jutsu

(A/N) Hey every body, CoW here. I would like to thank every body for voting and it seems that every one wants a small harem, it will have three girls and I will have a poll up soon on my profile. Ja-Ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok everybody. This is not a new chapter. I need you to vote on my new poll as I can't write any more of this story until I end it. The poll ends on the 20th. Ja-Ne.


End file.
